


The Matchmaker

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Stetopher Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Two men are standing in his waiting room, both of them looking like they walked out of one of Stiles's wet dreams."Are you here for matchmaking?" Stiles asks once he's stopped ogling and remembered he's a professional.





	The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote fairly quickly and edited even more quickly so I wouldn't only have one fic up for Stetopher week. I think it's cute and I hope you enjoy it.

The front of Stiles's shop is small, but then again, he doesn't need much room. There's no big waiting room, just a couple chairs with a table between them. On the table is a plant. It's struggling to survive because Stiles isn't exactly good with plants, but he thinks it makes the room feel more lively.

Separating the 'waiting room' from where he does business is a bead curtain. He's always wanted a bead curtain, and when he set up his shop, he went out and bought one. Sure it's a cliché, but it's part of what people expect when they come to see him.

(Upstairs, where he lives, is another matter.)

And then there's where he does his matchmaking. He likes to think it looks magical. He has a small round table with a dark blue brocade table cloth. He has a cushy chair for himself, and two chairs on the other side of the table. He started out with one chair for the client, but then he started getting younger and younger clients, and with them usually came a parent. Thus, the two chairs.

Today he's sitting in his chair, feet folded under him, while he rereads A Hat Full of Sky. It's one of his favorites. He's chuckling to himself when he hears the bell over the door jingle.

He doesn't have any appointments, so either someone's lost or he has a walk-in. He peeks his head through the bead curtain and sucks in a breath.

Two men are standing in his waiting room, both of them looking like they walked out of one of Stiles's wet dreams. 

"Are you here for matchmaking?" Stiles asks once he's stopped ogling and remembered he's a professional.

One of the men smiles, oozing confidence. He's the younger of the pair, and Stiles recognizes him as a Hale. He doesn't remember which one he is, but he's definitely got the good looks. And god, that neck. The shirt he's wearing is missing about three buttons. Stiles finds it hard not to stare. 

"We are. Are you the matchmaker?" 

"Peter, he's obviously too young," the bearded man says. Stiles doesn't know him, though the words make him want to frown. 

"I'm nineteen and I've been doing this for three years," he says, trying to keep a pleasant look on his face. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Chris," the older man says. He reaches out to shake Stiles's hand but Stiles takes a step back. He tries not to touch if he can help it. At least not casually.

The younger man watches, then speaks up. "And I'm Peter. Are you a touch telepath? Empath? Seer?" 

Stiles nods shortly. "Something like that."

Chris drops his hand. "Sorry. Just habit."

Stiles smiles at that. "It's fine. At least you didn't get angry about it."

"People do that?" Chris asks, sounding put out on Stiles's behalf.

With a shrug, Stiles tries to convey how it's not a big deal. Inside, he's warmed by Chris's response. "I'm Stiles, by the way. Tell me what I can do for you."

Peter speaks up this time. "We'd like to be professionally matched. We're already together, happily, but we'd like proof to show our families that this is a good match."

"I can't guarantee an outcome," Stiles says with a frown.

"I'm a werewolf," Peter says baldly. "I know Christopher is my mate."

Stiles is still frowning. Something about it seems… off. Not that Chris and Peter feel wrong for each other. But he does feel like he's missing something obvious. Oh well. He'll learn soon enough. 

"Follow me." He leads them into his office and motions them to sit. He sits in his comfortable chair and quickly moves his book out of the way, but not before it's seen.

"I'm a Discworld fan myself," Peter says with a smirk.

Stiles doesn't swoon. He does feel his heart pick up speed, though, and then remembers Peter is a werewolf and can hear his reactions. He peeks at Peter and sees the man still smirking knowingly.

"How do we do this?" Chris asks.

"One at a time." Stiles reaches for Chris's hand. Chris offers it right away, and Stiles takes it tentatively and closes his eyes. 

Matchmaking is a type of Seeing. Stiles has more than one ability, but his Matchmaking gift is very strong, and he would rather make people happy with their soulmates than do other things he's good at. So when he takes Chris's hand, he doesn't just see the man's mate, he sees his whole life history. It's why Stiles is so careful about touching people. He tries to limit what he sees, but it's mostly unavoidable.

Chris's life is heartbreaking. His family is harsh, and there's very little love to go around. Stiles feels for him deeply, and he's happy he's found Peter. 

He sees Peter while holding Chris's hand. He can tell they're right for each other. But there's someone else…

"You have two soulmates," Stiles says, frowning deeply, trying to see more. But for some reason, the way is blocked. He opens his eyes. "Peter is definitely one of them."

"Who's the other?" Chris asks. Peter is quiet, just watching.

Stiles lets go of Chris's hand. He feels the residual shock and disbelief, though. "I'm not sure yet." Then he reaches for Peter's hand.

He feels a jolt when he first touches the werewolf. He realizes he felt the same when he touched Chris, just not as strong. He closes his eyes and gasps at the brightness of the visions he has. They go by quickly, too quickly to really watch, though he gets the impressions he needs. Peter's pack appreciates him, but they don't want him attached to a hunter. His sister especially seems averse to the idea.

But also… "You have two mates, too." Stiles opens his eyes without pulling his hand away. Peter is smiling at him.

"Yes I do, don't I?"

Chris looks baffled but Peter looks… happy. Delighted.

Stiles feels as lost as Chris. "I don't- This hasn't happened to me before. I can't see your other soulmate."

"It's because you're too close," Peter says. His thumb runs over Stiles's knuckles gently. Reverently.

Chris's eyes widen and at the same time, Stiles has an outlandish thought. But maybe… maybe it's not so impossible.

"Me?" Stiles squeaks. As soon as he says it, he knows it's true. "Oh god."

All his life, he's been able to see other people's soulmates, but never his own. His mother told him it was common. That the gifted's sight was often darkened to their own fate.

"It's true?" Chris asks.

Peter squeezes Stiles's hand. "Yes. Stiles here is our soulmate, the completion we didn't even know we needed." He sounds fond. When Stiles looks at him, he's smiling softly.

And Stiles knows, somehow, that not many people get to see Peter's softness. That this is a gift.

He looks back and forth between them, then clears his throat, pulling his hand out of Peter's. "I should see about the documentation. You still need paperwork to show your families." And now that he's touched them, seen their lives, he knows why.

"I suppose it will take some time to… get used to this idea," Chris says, his voice low, almost like he's talking to himself.

"No kidding," Stiles answers, giving him a hopeful smile. He's finally met his soulmates. Two of them. 

"We look forward to getting to know you better, Stiles." Peter practically purrs it, and it gives Stiles a pleasant shiver down his spine. 

Chris looks at Peter, Peter looks at Stiles, and Stiles can't decide who he wants to look at. Two soulmates, all at once. "It's a little overwhelming."

Chris lets out a breath. "For us, too."

Stiles turns around and pulls forms and certificates out of his small file cabinet. "I've never been taught how to fill out soulmate paperwork for myself before," he mutters. "This should be interesting."

In the end, it's simple. Soulmate triads aren't unheard of, and there's already a process in place. Stiles will fill out his documents and file them with the state agency as soon as possible. The certificates are for personal use, and he'll fill out three of them, so they each have proof. In case of emergency, they're supposed to be, but most people use them as proud decorations, like a diploma, to hang on the wall.

He hears Chris and Peter speak in quiet tones while he works, but he doesn't try to listen in. He does sense Peter is taking this more easily than Chris.

"I have to use my legal name," Stiles tells them apologetically when he hands over the certificates. Chris squints at the name while Peter smiles. Stiles gets the impression Peter either already knows how to pronounce Polish names or he'll be learning very soon.

"Are you busy for dinner tonight?" Peter asks.

"Not yet," Stiles says with a grin. "Are you asking me out, Mr. Hale?"

"We both are," Chris is quick to say.

Stiles feels like he can't stop smiling. Yes, he's a little overwhelmed, but he's also incredibly happy the more it sinks in that these two men are _his_.

Chris is starting to smile, too. He looks at Peter, who gives him the confidence to see this for what it is, a happy occasion. At least, that's what Stiles is getting from the situation.

Stiles wishes he could reach out and touch them, but he needs to explain about his gifts before he does that again. For now, he just smiles and says, "How 'bout you two pick me up at 6?"

When they leave, Stiles turns the sign on the door to 'Closed' and runs upstairs to his apartment. He takes his phone out and calls his dad.

"Hey, Pops? Yeah, guess what? I met my soulmates." He realizes he's grinning, and that he can't seem to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Consider leaving a comment on your way out! :D?


End file.
